Various plant support structures are known in the art, including supports utilizing a tripod structure. Examples of the art include:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,729 which discloses a floral display rack having a tripod support structure with reinforcing bars located between the leg structures. Additionally, a suspension hook is located at the top of the tripod from which a display rack can be hung. Plants are hung from the display rack so that the rack is hidden from view.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 21,044 which discloses a flower easel having three legs. Crossbars extend across the top two legs to support a plant structure. Chains are strung between the legs which are utilized to support hanging plants.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,897,905 discloses a flower stand having three vertical supports with crossbars extending between the supports near the bottom end of the supports and a shelf positioned between the supports near the top end of the supports. A potted plant can be set on the shelf. A second potted plant can be set on the crossbars of the flower stand, as shown in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 936,619 which discloses a flower pot stand capable of supporting a potted plant at its top end as well as a potted plant in its center. The support of the pots do not utilize a shelf or suspension means.
The art does not disclose the combined plant support structure of the present invention.